Bunga Terakhir
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Cerita tentang kisah cinta Alfred dan Sakura. Melalui setangkai bunga terakhir, jadikanlah satu kenangan dalam perjalanan cinta kita yang terlalu singkat. /request from Hyori Sagi, oneshoot, Us x fem!Japan/


Bunga-bunga ini takkan pernah berhenti kuberikan untukmu

Hingga akhirnya nafasku terhenti dan mataku terpejam sangat rapat

Karena ini adalah tanda nyatanya cintaku padamu

.

.

Bunga Terakhir

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Bunga Terakhir © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: Inspired from a song with the same tittle, genderbent, a little OOC, sexual content, and chara's death))

Honda Sakura – fem!Japan

Alfred F. Jones - America

Requested by ore-sama (?) no imouto, Hyori Sagi

.

.

Manusia diciptakan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdir dalam perjalanan mereka. Takdir untuk hidup dan mencari arti tentang siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Untuk itulah, Tuhan juga menciptakan manusia-manusia lainnya untuk saling melengkapi. Dan para manusia itu diberi perasaan sebagai penyempurnaan. Itulah kita.

Namun mungkin takdir itu tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh seorang pria Amerika bernama Alfred F. Jones. Walaupun hidupnya dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang sangat menyanyanginya, Alfred selalu terlihat kesepian. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hoy, Al! Kita ke karaoke yuk?" ajak Arthur seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku masih ada jam dengan professor Nethere. Kau pergi sendirian saja ya?" Alfred menjawab dengan senyuman tipis dan tidak seperti biasa yang selalu tersenyum lebar.

"Huh? Baiklah. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Arthur berbalik dan meninggalkan Alfred begitu saja. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan penolakan Alfred. Biasanya jika Arthur seperti itu, Alfred langsung berlari memeluknya juga menggodanya. Tapi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan mungkin membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

'Kapan aku bisa menemukannya?'

_xXx Bunga Terakhir xXx_

Jarum waktu yang terlalu cepat memutar membuat hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa senja sudah tiba, dan kini waktunya Alfred untuk kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Dengan wajah bosan, Alfred membawa tasnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hidupnya selalu monoton. Hingga terlihat tidak ada semangat lagi dalam dirinya. Ia lebih suka melamun seperti ini. Melamun tentang apa? Hanya ia yang tahu.

Saat asyik melamun seraya menyusuri lorong Heta-University, tak sengaja Alfred menubruk seseorang. Spontan ia langsung meminta maaf dan membantu orang itu untuk merapihkan barang bawaannya yang berserakan di lantai. Dasar hero ceroboh.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Alfred membantu merapihkan barang-barang orang yang tadi tidak sengaja ditubruknya.

"A-ah, tak apa. Ma-maaf. Tadi aku melamun sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanmu." ujar orang itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah tak apa," Alfred selesai membantu orang itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud untuk membantu orang yang ditabraknya tadi berdiri. "Ayo berdiri. Kubantu."

Orang tersebut mendongak. Ia tersenyum dan sejurus kemudian menerima uluran tangan Alfred. "Arigatou."

Sekilas Alfred tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika melihat orang yang tadi tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan kedua mata coklat yang indah mampu menyihir Alfred dan membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"I-iya. Maaf!" Alfred menggelangkan kepalanya dengan tujuan menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Namaku Honda Sakura, saudara kembarnya Kiku-nii. Salam kenal." kali ini giliran Sakura, nama gadis itu, yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah! Kiku ya? Aku mengenal kakakmu itu. Kenalkan, namaku Alfred F. Jones! Hero dari Amerika!" Alfred menjabat tangan Sakura dengan keras karena sedang berusaha menghilangkan sikapnya yang salah tingkah itu.

"A-Aw!" ringis Sakura.

"Maaf!" Alfred yang menyadari betapa 'semangat'nya jabatan tangan itu langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Sakit ya?"

"Da-daijoubo," Sakura tersenyum menahan sakit. "Alfred-san ini orang yang bersemangat ya? Hahaha..."

"Be-begitulah! Nahahaha!" Alfred mengelus tengkuknya dengan canggung. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus tangannya.

Hening sesaat~

"Ah, Alfred-san. Gomenasai, aku harus segera mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan sebelum perpustakaannya tutup. Aku duluan ya?" Sakura membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Alfred.

"Oh iya. Maaf membuatmu tertahan disini." Alfred melambaikan tangannya.

"Em. Daijoubo." Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun menghilang diantara gelapnya lorong universitas itu.

'Honda Sakura ya? Anak yang imut.' Alfred melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria seraya mengingat gadis yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Alfred kembali bersemangat karena pertemuannya dengan Sakura yang tidak sengaja tadi.

Namun sayangnya Alfred tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

_xXx Bunga Terakhir xXx_

Esoknya, Alfred tengah sibuk membaca tumpukan buku ilmu kedokteran untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas. Tampangnya sudah kusut dan berantakan. Sepertinya, ia tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Siaaal~" gerutu Alfred dengan nada frustasi.

"Loh, Alfred-san?" ujar sebuah suara.

"Ng?" Alfred menolehkan kepalanya. "Sakura. Selamat pagi." Alfred tersenyum seadanya.

"Kau kenapa? Tampangmu berantakan sekali." Sakura meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Alfred, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ahahaha... Ini nih, daritadi aku mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Tapi gak ketemu-ketemu. Aku dibuat gila oleh soal ini." ujar Alfred dengan jujurnya.

"Hm? Tentang kedokteran ya? Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Kiku-nii. Ia juga sedang ada disini kok." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Sini, aku rapihkan dulu rambutmu."

"E-eh? Tidak usah! Bi-biar aku saja yang merapihkannya nanti." balas Alfred dengan wajah yang memerah -lagi-.

"Sudahlah. Kau sedang sibuk mencari jawabannya 'kan? Carilah, biar aku yang merapihkan rambutmu." ujar Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Em, baiklah. Maaf ya merepotkanmu?" Alfred tersenyum pasrah.

"Hahaha... Aku menang. Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku!"

Sakura merapihkan rambut Alfred dengan sisir yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Dengan telaten, Sakura berhasil membuat rambut Alfred kembali rapih seperti sebelumnya. Sakura juga membenarkan letak kacamata Alfred.

"Selesai." Sakura tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjaannya. Ia memasukan kembali sisir itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Te-terima kasih banyak." balas Alfred dengan canggung.

"Douitashi-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sontak membuat Alfred dan Sakura terkejut.

"Kiku-nii! Jangan membuat kami kaget dong!" omel Sakura.

Namun Kiku tidak mengindahkan omelan sang adik. Ia lebih sibuk memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda rambut pirang di depannya.

"Kau apakan adikku?" tanya Kiku sinis.

"Hah? Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok." jawab Alfred yang bingung dengan 'pertanyaan' Kiku barusan.

"Benar?" Kiku melirik adik kembarnya.

"Iya, nii. Alfred-san sedang kesusahan mencari jawaban untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lalu aku menyarankan Alfred-san berdiskusi dengan Kiku-nii. Kalian satu jurusan 'kan?" jelas Sakura.

"Oh."

"Sekarang, bantulah Alfred-san. Aku juga akan membantunya sebisaku walaupun aku bukan dari jurusan yang sama." ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak usah." Kiku menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari Alfred.

"Kiku-nii kenapa sih?"

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya." jelas Kiku singkat.

"Alfred-kun, akan kubantu kau mengerjakan tugasmu itu. Nanti siang di cafe." Kiku pun menghilang bersama Sakura.

"Ah iya," Alfred terdiam sesaat. "... Sister complex! Hihihi!" Alfred tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun tidak disangka sebuah buku tebal sukses mendarat di wajah tampan miliknya setelah menertawai sikap Kiku.

"Aku dengar itu!" teriak Kiku dari kejauhan.

"Sial!" Alfred mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Tapi perasaan, Kiku tadi udah jauh dan gak kelihatan lagi dari sini. Apa Kiku itu…" Alfred mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif.

"Ah! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Alfred segera merapihkan barang-barangnya dan pergi berlalu dari perpustakaan itu.

_xXx Bunga Terakhir xXx_

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Alfred mengenal seorang Honda Sakura. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis manis itu. Menurut Alfred, Sakura adalah gadis yang berbeda. Bukan karena kecantikan wajah atau banyaknya harta yang dimiliki. Namun perilaku dan hatinya. Alfred merasa nyaman berada di sisi Sakura begitu pun sebaliknya, walaupun itu hanya dalam imajinasinya.

Namun secara sadar atau tidak, Sakura telah menjadi warna tersendiri yang mampu menghapuskan kesedihan dan kesepian di hati Alfred. Inilah yang Alfred mau. Seorang wanita yang bisa mengisi ruang hampa dalam hatinya. Bukan sebagai atau sahabat. Melainkan kekasih.

Dan hari ini Alfred berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Ia tidak mampu untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Rasa ini seperti bom yang akan meledak jika tidak segera dilontarkan.

Kini, pria berambut pirang itu tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Seraya memainkan sebuah daun clover, ia menunggu Sakura. Sebelumnya Alfred telah memberitahu Sakura agar bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Dan Sakura menyetujui hal itu. Nah Al, semoga kau berhasil.

"Alfred-san!" panggil Sakura seraya berlari kecil mendekati Alfred.

"Hai!" Alfred tersenyum lebar. Ini dia orang yang ia tunggu sedaritadi.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat!" Sakura membungkuk dan berkata dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku juga belum lama disini." Alfred kembali tersenyum.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Alfred. "Jadi ada apa, Alfred-san?"

"Begini," Alfred menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku. Entah apa itu, yang jelas hal itu membuatku ingin selalu dekat dan berada di sisimu." jelas Alfred dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura bersemu.

"Kau lihat clover ini?" Alfred menunjukkan daun clover yang ia pegang.

"Ada apa dengan daun itu?" Sakura menatap bingung Alfred sekaligus daun clover itu.

"Clover ini sudah memiliki 4 daun. Dan..." Alfred mengubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Maukah kau menjadi daun kelimanya?" Alfred tersenyum manis seraya menyodorkan clover itu. Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Alfred hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

"E-eh? Kau tidak mau ya?" Alfred berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya jika benar Sakura menolaknya.

"Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak mau." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura..."

"Aku hanya terlalu senang karena Alfred-san berkata seperti itu. Apa yang tadi aku dengar itu bukan ilusi 'kan?" Sakura kembali mendongakan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya tengah sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Alfred tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura, "Mana mungkin yang namanya perasaan itu ilusi. Jikalau perasaanku padamu ini ilusi, berarti aku hanyalah manusia bodoh." jelas Alfred.

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa rasaku ini nyata padamu."

"Arigatou, Alfred-san. Aku senang sekali."

Syukurlah, perasaanmu tersampaikan. Baik Alfred maupun Sakura akan memulai kisah baru dalam perjalanan takdir mereka. Takdir itu menyenangkan bukan? Asalkan kita menjalankannya dengan ikhlas, niscaya ada kebahagiaan yang telah disiapkan Tuhan. Seperti apa yang terjadi kepada dua sejoli ini. Selamat ya Alfred, Sakura.

_xXx Bunga Terakhir xXx_

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat semenjak Alfred menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Hari ini tepat satu tahun mereka menjalin kasih, dan Sakura berniat merayakan hari jadinya ini di kediamannya. Ya walaupun tidak terlalu mewah, namun Sakura berharap bahwa hidangan sederhana yang susah payah ia buat sedari siang mampu membuat Alfred senang.

"Nah, tinggal menunggu Alfred-kun datang." Sakura melepas celemeknya. Buru-buru ia ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan dirinya. Ia ingin terlihat sangat cantik dimata Alfred, terutama di malam yang spesial ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pun selesai melakukan 'aktivitas'nya. Ia tampak sangat manis. Dengan gaun hitam se-lutut, juga hiasan rambut kuno khas Jepang. Kalau Alfred melihatnya pasti ia akan langsung nosebleed alias mimisan ditempat.

"Alfred-kun mana ya? Lama sekali." Sakura melirik jam dinding rumahnya.

"Sakura~ aku datang! Hik!" ujar Alfred seraya mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Honda itu. Akhirnya datang juga.

"Ah! Iya sebentar!" dengan wajah bersemu, Sakura merapihkan kembali penampilannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan bersemangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya kini.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang menyertainya.

"Selamat hari jadi kita, hik!" Alfred tidak mengindahkan sambutan Sakura. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Mmph!" Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Alfred karena tidak menyukai apa yang barusan Alfred lakukan padanya. "Kau ini kenapa? Tidak sopan tahu!" omel Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei, kau lupa ya? Ini 'kan hari jadi kita. Boleh 'kan kalau malam ini kita mengganti gaya bepacaran kita, hik? Akan kuberitahu tentang gaya berpacaran orang Amerika." Alfred menyeringai. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dan membaringkannya di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. Tubuh Alfred yang besar menindih tubuh Sakura. Sehingga sekarang tubuh Sakura terkunci. Sulit untuk bergerak.

"Alfred-kun! A-apa-apaan ini?" Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Alfred.

"Sssht... Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini, gadis manis. Diam dan nikmatilah! Hik!" salah satu tangan Alfred memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakannya diatas kepala Sakura. Alfred mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Saat itu juga, Sakura mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Alfred.

"Ka-kau mabuk ya?"

"Hm? Kata siapa? Hahaha..." Alfred melumat bibir mungil Sakura secara tiba-tiba dan terlalu kasar. Perlakuan ini membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan amat kasar oleh seorang lelaki. Parahnya lagi, lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang kini menjadi penyemangat hari-harinya.

"M-mmph! Le-lepaskan aku!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tujuan untuk melepaskan bibir Alfred dari bibirnya. Usaha itu memang berhasil, tetapi hal itu justru membuat Alfred semakin menjadi.

Alfred yang sebenarnya memang mabuk sudah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Ia merobek gaun sekaligus dalaman yang dikenakan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Wah, tubuhmu bagus juga ya?" puji Alfred seraya menciumi leher Sakura.

"Ugh! Hentikan Alfred-kun! Kumohon..." air mata turun dan membasahi pipi Sakura. Bukan air mata kebahagiaan seperti dulu, namun air mata kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Alfred yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sakura.

Karena merasa diamnya Sakura adalah tanda bahwa dirinya boleh melanjutkan kegiatan ini, Alfred mengacuhkan air mata dan ekspresi ketakutan yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas. Ia menjilati leher Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Tak lama kemudian, lidahnya berpindah dengan lihainya ke dada Sakura. Alfred memainkan lidahnya disana. Membuat gerakan memutar di sebuah tonjolan keras disana.

"A-aah!" desah Sakura yang langsung membuat nafsu Alfred semakin naik.

"Desahan yang indah~" puji Alfred. Ia semakin gencar melakukan aktivitasnya itu.

Alfred yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung membuka seleting celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Denga perkiraan yang seadanya dan perangsangan yang kurang, ia langsung memasukkan 'benda' itu ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

"I-ITTAI!" teriak Sakura kesakitan. Selama ini, ia belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapapun. Dan kali ini ia dipaksa melakukannya walaupun dengan pria yang dicintainya. Ini lebih sakit daripada apapun.

"Ssht~ hanya sebentar kok. Hik!" Alfred mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Sakura. Ia juga mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua mata indah Sakura. Ia semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Alfred lakukan. Perkataan yang pernah Alfred ucapkan padanya pun seperti angin indah yang telah lalu, _Jikalau perasaanku padamu ini ilusi, berarti aku hanyalah manusia bodoh._ _Akan ku buktikan bahwa rasaku ini nyata padamu_. Pembohong...

"Wah, wah~ ternyata kekasihku yang manis ini masih perawan ya? Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan keperawananmu malam ini. Hahaha!" Alfred sudah berhasil merobek selaput kehormatan yang selama ini dijaga baik oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Ia tidak mampu melukiskan darah yang kini mengalir dari kehormatannya itu bahkan dengan ucapan.

Malam itu harusnya adalah malam yang spesial. Bukannya malam yang menyesakkan dada seperti ini. Bercinta sepihak, juga kenikmatan sepihak yang sangat semu. Malam ini, bolehkah Sakura berharap jika malam ini tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya?

_xXx Bunga Terakhir xXx_

Perbuatan bodoh yang telah dilakukan Alfred, membuat Sakura menjauhi dirinya. Alfred yang secara tiba-tiba tersadar saat mendengar tangisan Sakura langsung kehilangan pengaruh dari alkohol itu. Ia langsung meminta maaf kepada Sakura dan mengutuki dirinya karena ulahnya itu. Namun apa mau dikata? Sakura sudah terlanjur sakit. Sakit melebihi kesakitan yang pernah ia terima selama ini.

Kiku yang juga mengetahui tentang perlakuan yang terima adiknya itu langsung mengusir Alfred malam itu juga. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang dialaminya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan sang adik.

Dan sampai sekarang, Alfred hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Namun ketika bertemu, Sakura langsung berlari menjauh seperti orang ketakutan. Bagus, Al. Kau telah melukai wanita yang tidak bersalah itu.

Yang bisa Alfred lakukan hanyalah mengirimi bunga mawar sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya kepada Sakura. Namun selalu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura, bahkan bunga itu dibakar olehnya ketika jumlah tumpukkan bunga itu sudah mencapai 50 buah. Ia merasa muak dengan Alfred dan takkan bisa memaafkan pria itu sampai kapan pun. Tidak akan pernah.

"Haah~ tugas dari dosen itu terlalu banyak. Aku hampir tidak tidur 2 hari karena tugas ini. Untung tidak dimarahi Kiku-nii." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar. Andaikan ia sadar, pohon itu adalah pohon yang sama ketika Alfred menyatakan perasaannya dulu.

"Sakura." panggil sebuah suara.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia segera merapihkan barangnya ketika mengetahui si pemilik suara. Segera ia bangkit dari istirahat singkatnya dan berniat pergi. Sebelum niatnya itu terlaksana, si pemillik suara itu sudah terlebih dulu memegang tangan Sakura dan menahannya agar tidak pergi lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kumohon, tenanglah. Ini aku, Alfred."

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku! Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang. Alfred hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Aku tahu, pasti masih sulit bagimu untuk bertemu dengan pemerkosa sepertiku. Tapi..." Alfred terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ng?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Walaupun akhirnya kau tidak akan memaafkanku, setidaknya aku sudah bertemu denganmu dan menyampaikan hal ini padamu."

Sakura berhenti memberontak agar Alfred melepaskan tangannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Alfred sampaikan.

"Aku memang orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Orang yang bodoh karena kalah dari pengaruh alkohol dan membuatmu menderita di malam itu. Padahal seharusnya itu menjadi malam terindah untuk kita berdua," Alfred tersenyum miris.

"Pikiranku sedang kacau saat itu. Professor Nethere mengatakan bahwa aku harus pindah dari universitas ini karena aku tidak mengalami perkembangan dalam ilmu kedokteran. Dan hal itu membuatku frustasi."

"Uso..."

"Lalu untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku menenggak sebotol vodka milik Ivan dan mabuk karenanya." jelas Alfred.

"Saat tersadar, aku mendapati dirimu yang tengah terisak karena perbuatanku."

Sakura hanya bisa menutup rapat kedua mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena teringat akan kejadian malam itu.

"Aku yang merasa sangat bersalah ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu secara langsung. Tapi kau selalu melarikan diri ketika bertemu denganku." Alfred menunjukkan setangkai mawar merah yang biasa ia kirimkan pada Sakura.

"Oleh karena itu... uhuk! Uhuk!"

"A-Alfred-kun? Kau tak apa?" Sakura terlihat cemas. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Alfred.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa kok." Alfred tersenyum setelah menghapus sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Alfred-kun..."

"Ehem. Oleh karena itu, hari ini aku yang langsung datang membawakan bunga ini untukmu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Alfred menyodorkan bunga mawar itu dengan berjuta harapan bahwa Sakura menerimanya dan memaafkannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Begitu." Alfred tersenyum pedih.

"Walaupun kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Tapi aku ingin kau tidak menghapus satu hal dalam hidupmu." ujar Alfred lemah. Wajahnya pun semakin memucat.

"A-apa itu?"

"Perasaanmu yang dulu pernah mencintaiku."

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah cintamu itu ilusi? Bukankah selama ini aku hanya mencintai cinta yang ilusi?" suara Sakura terdengar parau.

"Itu bukan ilusi, Sakura. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?" Alfred mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" teriak Sakura.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang memberikan cinta ilusi kepada wanita yang ia cintai. Cinta itu perasaan yang nyata, walaupun cinta kita ternodai oleh perbuatan bodoh yang aku lakukan." Alfred masih tersenyum.

"Aku mengirimkan bunga ini sebagai bukti nyatanya perasaan yang indah ini." Alfred kembali menyodorkan bung mawar itu.

"Arthur pernah bilang tentang makna bunga mawar ini. Itulah mengapa aku mengirimkannya terus padamu. Walaupun aku tahu kau membakarnya." Alfred terkekeh pelan.

"Bunga-bunga ini takkan pernah berhenti kuberikan untukmu. Hingga akhirnya nafasku terhenti dan mataku terpejam sangat rapat. Karena ini adalah tanda nyatanya cintaku padamu." Alfred tersenyum manis seperti dahulu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"... Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang dibasahi oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Uhuk! Terima kasih banyak," Alfred merasa senang sekaligus lega. "Ambilah bunga ini dan jaga baik-baik. Karena ini adalah bunga terakhir dariku untukmu." Alfred mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Hah? Apa yang kau ucapkan terakhir tadi?" tanya Sakura seraya menerima bunga mawar itu.

"Hm, tidak." senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir manis Alfred yang kian memucat. "Sakura, maukah kau menciumku?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Te-tentu."

Alfred merasa sangat puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan Alfred, membuat Sakura yakin. Yakin untuk memaafkan Alfred dan memberikan kesempatan kedua.

_Bunga memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mahal seperti perhiasan_

_Namun yang mahal dari bunga-bunga itu adalah makna yang terkandung didalamnya_

_Sebagai suatu tanda cinta yang tulus dan nyata_

Belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu...

_Bunga terakhir_

_Akhirnya, aku bisa memberikan bunga terakhir ini padamu secara langsung_

_Bunga ini kupersembahkan kepada yang terindah_

_Agar menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan_

_Sebuah memori dalam perjalanan cinta kita yang terlalu singkat_

_BRUK!_

"Alfred-kun!"

_Selamat tinggal kekasihku_

_Bahagialah kau di dunia ini_

_Aku akan menjagamu dari alam yang berbeda_

_Jangan menangis, jangan bersedih_

_Ingatlah aku saat kau memegang dan melihat bunga itu_

_Bunga terakhir yang kuberikan padamu_

_Sampai... Jumpa..._

Bibir mereka hanya sempat bersentuhan sebentar sebelum akhirnya menempel satu sama lain. Tetapi, Alfred sudah keburu dipanggil oleh-Nya. Sakura hanya bisa menangisi tubuh Alfred yang sudah mendingin itu. Sakura memanggil nama Alfred berulang kali walaupun Alfred tidak dapat menjawabnya lagi.

Belakangan diketahui, bahwa penyakit Alfred kambuh lagi. Karena terlalu memikirkan Sakura, Alfred jarang mengurusi tubuh dan kesehatannya. Namun Alfred sama sekali tidak menyesal jika ia pergi untuk selamanya. Ia telah berhasil menyampaikan setangkai bunga terakhirnya kepada yang terindah, Honda Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk kenangan selama ini. Terima kasih untuk bunga ini. Bunga terakhir darimu. Selamat jalan. Aku pasti merindukan kehadiranmu."

-FIN-

A/N: HYORI SAGI MANA? *summon* Fic pesenanmu udah jadi nih, maafkan kakakmu ini kalau ini abal nan fail banget. QAQ

Tentang pernyataan cinta Alfred ke Sakura melalui clover itu, aku copy dari kelakuannya Sayuri Dei-chan *summon Dei*. Kalau di sekolah nyariin daun clover, pasti dia ngomong gitu mulu. =A= dan aku mengartikannya sebagai pengungkapan perasaan. :D~

Tema bunga terakhirnya cuma muncul di ending! XDD Trolololol~ #digelindingin

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, apalagi kalau angstnya kurang kerasa. #nangis (?)

Anyway, semoga kalian semua menyukainya. :D Terutama yang ngerequest~ :P

Sampai bertemu lagi~ ('3')/

"_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)_


End file.
